wwewrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
No Mercy (2017)
No Mercy (2017) is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for the Raw brand. It will take place on September 24, 2017 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. It will be the thirteenth event under the No Mercy chronology. Background The card featured matches that resulted from scripted storylines and had results predetermined by WWE on the Raw brand. Storylines were produced on WWE's weekly television shows Monday Night Raw and 205 Live, the latter of which is cruiserweight-exclusive. At SummerSlam, Brock Lesnar defeated Braun Strowman, Roman Reigns, and Samoa Joe in a fatal four-way match to retain the Universal Championship. On the follwoing night on Raw, Lesnar and his advocate Paul Heyman came out to celebrate the victory. They were inturrupted by Strowman, then he powerslamed Lesnar into the mat, holded Lesnar's title and left the ring. Later it was announced Lesnar would defend the Universal Championship against Strowman at No Mercy. The following week, Lesnar and Heyman issued Stowman a warrning, claming that we will bring him to the "Suplex City".On the September 4 episode, after Strowman defeated Big Show in a steel cage match, he also made a warning to Lesnar before throwing Big Show through the cage. The two had a face-to-face confrontation the following week. Lesnar did a German suplex on Strowman, who quickly got to his feet and chokeslammed and powerslammed Lesnar, and Strowman stood over his No Mercy opponent, raising the Universal Championship. On the August 21st episode of Raw, John Cena returned to the Raw brand due to his free agent status. Roman Reigns then came down to confront Cena, as Reigns was the person that Cena came for. They were interrupted by The Miz and Samoa Joe , and it was scheduled a tag team match between the two of them, where Cena and Reigns defeated Miz and Joe. The following week, Cena and Reigns had a contract signing for a match at No Mercy. Cena motivated signed the contract while Reigns was excited to do so. After a serie of bad and strong arguments, Reigns finally signed the contract. They were then interrupted by Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson and an impromptu tag team match was scheduled where Cena and Reings defeated Anderson and Gallows. The following week, after Cena defeated Jason Jordan, Reigns confronted Cena and wondered why it took so long for a sixteen-time world champion to defeat a rookie. The two went back and forth and Reigns tried to get Cena to fight him, but Cena would not and Reigns left as Cena did not back up his own words. The following week, Reigns faced Jordan himself and defeated him. Cena came out to confront Reigns, as Reigns also had a hard time defeating Jordan, where another argument ensued. At SummerSlam, Sasha Banks defeated Alexa Bliss to win her record tying fourth Raw Women's Championship. The following night on Raw, Banks came out to celebrate with the title, but was confronted by Bliss, who invoked her championship rematch for the following week and teased Banks as her previous three times as champion, she was unsuccessful in defending the title. That week, Bliss defeated Banks to recapture the championship. After the match, Nia Jax came out to congratulate Bliss, but turned on her by attacking her, indicating her desire to challenge for the title. The following week, however, Banks invoked her championship rematch for No Mercy. Later, Jax demanded that she should be in the title match, followed by Emma. Raw General Manager Kurt Angle scheduled Jax and Emma to face Banks and Bliss where if they won, both Emma and Jax would be added to the title match at No Mercy. Jax and Emma were victorious and the Raw Women's Championship match at No Mercy became a fatal four-way match. The following week, Banks defeated Emma with Bliss and Jax on commentary. The following week, Jax defeated Bliss. During the match, Bliss tried to leave the ring, but was stopped by Banks. After the match, Banks attacked Jax. Bayley made her return and along with Bliss and Banks attack Jax. Later in the event, Bayley was added to the match, thus making it a fatal five-way match. At SummerSlam, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins captured the Raw Tag Team Championship from Cesaro and Sheamus. The following night on Raw, Ambrose and Rollins came out to celebrate with the championship. They were then confronted by The Hardy Boyz (Jeff and Matt Hardy), who congratulated the new champions before challenging them to a non-title match that Ambrose and Rollins won. The following week, Cesaro defeated Rollins after being distracted by Sheamus, and Ambrose defeated Sheamus after Rollins got involved. Cesaro and Sheamus then invoked their championship rematch for No Mercy. On the September 11 episode, a scheduled match between Cesaro and Sheamus and Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson did not occur after both teams got into a brawl with Ambrose and Rollins, who were sitting in on commentary. An eight-man tag team match was scheduled where Ambrose, Rollins, and The Hardy Boyz defeated Cesaro, Sheamus, Gallows, and Anderson. At SummerSlam, Finn Bálor as the "Demon King" defeated Bray Wyatt. A couple of weeks later on Raw, Wyatt, who was not involved in the match, caused Bálor's elimination from a battle royal to determine the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship. The following week, Bálor addressed Wyatt's interference before he was confronted by Wyatt on the TitanTron. Wyatt said that it was the Demon King who defeated him at SummerSlam, not Bálor, and he wants to fight the real Finn Bálor at No Mercy, and Bálor accepted. On the September 11 episode, after Wyatt defeated Goldust, he attempted to wipe off Goldust's face paint, but Bálor came to the rescue and Wyatt retreated. On the SummerSlam pre-show, Neville defeated Akira Tozawa to recapture the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. On the following episode of 205 Live, Tozawa received his championship rematch, but was unsuccessful. After the match, Enzo Amore, who was moved to the cruiserweight division, made his 205 Live debut and confronted Neville. The following week on Raw, Amore had his first cruiserweight division match where he defeated Noam Dar. Amore then teamed with Cedric Alexander and Gran Metalik where they defeated Dar, Drew Gulak, and Tony Nese. Later on Raw, Neville informed Amore, Alexander, and Metalik that the three had qualified for a fatal five-way elimination match, which would also include Nese and The Brian Kendrick, for the following night on 205 Live where the winner will face him at No Mercy for the Cruiserweight Championship. Enzo won the match, last eliminating Alexander and earned a title opportunity at No Mercy. Matches |match2 = John Cena vs. Roman Reigns |stip2 = Singles match |match3 = Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins © vs. Cesaro and Sheamus |stip3 = Tag team match for the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship |match4 = Finn Bálor vs. Bray Wyatt |stip4 = Singles match |match5 = Neville © vs. Enzo Amore |stip5 = Singles match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship |match6 = Alexa Bliss © vs. Sasha Banks vs. Bayley vs. Nia Jax vs. Emma |stip6 = Fatal 5-Way match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship |match7 = The Miz © (with Maryse, Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel) vs. Jason Jordan |stip7 = Singles match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship }} See also * List of WWE Network events * List of WWE pay-per-view events References External links * Category:Events Category:No Mercy Category:2017 WWE Network events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Raw Events Category:Smackdown Events